harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugh (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male Version *"Hey there. If you've got some time, let's play together." *"Hey you! What are you up to at this hour?" *"Hi there. Did you come over to play?" Female Version *"Lady. Did you come here to play?" *"Hey there. What do you want at this hour?" 'Chat' Male Version Child *"What do you wanna do? Hmm..." *"Dr. Hardy was kidnapped by some bad men and genetically modified." *"They say that Dad used to be a great marathon runner. I want to be like Dad. I want to win the gold medal." *"It would be so great if Dad and Mom had every day off... We could all play all month." *"Am I too weak? Kate says I'm too weak. I'll work hard to get strong. That'll teach Kate a thing or two." *'When shown a Blue Feather:' "Whoa, what a pretty feather. Are you giving it to me? What? You won't?" *'When shown your dog:' "I don't get along with dogs. Don't come any closer!" *'When shown your cat:' "This is so cute. Wow, your'e raising it?" *'At spring:' "Sometimes all kinds of animals show up here, so it can be interesting." At Inner Inn: *"Stop by the Inner Inn every now and then, everybody plays with me. " *They played hide-and-seek last time. It was fun." Teenager *"I heard you run pretty fast. Want to race? I'm just kidding. I can tell you are in good shape, though." *"Lately, I've been training in the city once a week... The facilities are excellent." *"I haven't been training with Dad lately. Well, he is older. Also, I can focus on training better if it's just me." *"Well, I'm off to train! Good luck with your work!" *"The Valley is rural, but it's different from the city and somehow relieves stress." *'At the spring:' "This is a great area for a training course. You never get tired of running on it." *'When shown your dog:' "I said no dogs! See, he's trying to bite." *'When shown your cat: '"Ha ha ha, that's cute. Can I keep it? No, huh... Oh well." At the Blue Bar: *"A sports drink after training is absolutely the best!" *"What's this? This is a special sports drink made for me by Griffin." At the Inner Inn: *"On days when it rains, I'm here at the Inner Inn. The food is good." *"Ruby has been thinking of a dish for me. That's so nice fo her." Female Version Child *"I heard Dad was a great athlete in the marathons a while back. I wanna be like Dad. I wanna come in first and get the gold medal." *"I wonder what we should do? Hmmm.." *"Hardy must have been turned into a cyborg by some bad guys." *"Am I a wimp? Kate said I was weak." *"I'm gonna do my best to get strong. Then I'll show Kate." *'When shown your cat: '"It's so cute. Wow, you're keeping it?" *'When shown your dog:' "I.... I'm no good with dogs. Keep away from me!" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Whoah, what a pretty feather! Will you give it to me? Oh, you won't?" At Inner Inn: ' *"Sometimes they play with me at the Inner Inn." *"The other day we all played hide and seek. It was really fun." Teenager *"I've been training once a week in town. The equipment there's amazing." *"The equipment in town's better because it's more expensive." *"The Forget-Me-Not Valley's ouse in the country, but unlike the town, it's more relaxing." *'Going to Mineral Town: "Okay, I'm going training. Good luck with your work." *'Returning from Mineral Town:' "I'm exhausted, but I had a good time." *'At the Inner Inn:' "I hang out here when the weather's bad. The food's nice too." 'Gifts' Male Version Child *'Loved:' "I love this! Are you giving it to me? Yeah!" *'Liked:' "Oh, this is terrific. Are you giving this to me? Thank you!" *'Disliked:' "I don't need this rubbish! I'm tossing it in the trash." *'Hated:' "You're horrible! I'm telling Mom on you!" Teenager *'Liked:' "What's this? You're giving it to me? Thanks." *'Neutral:' "Thanks." *'Birthday Gift:' "What? You're giving me a birthday present? You're so generous!" *'When given jewelry:' "I don't need it, but if I get a girlfriend, I'll give it to her as a present." *'When given accessories:' "A man has no use for it. I'll give it to Kate." *'When given perfume:' "Hmm.. It smells good. Thank you." Female Version Child *'Loved:' "I love this! Is it for me? Yay!" *'Liked: '"Hey, that's nice. Is it for me? Thank you!" *'Disliked:' "I don't want this! I'll throw it away later." *'Hated:' "That's mean! I'm gonna tell on you!" *'Birthday Gift:' "It's my birthday today. That's really thoughtful." *'When given jewelry:' "What's this? *'When given an accessory:' "I'll give it to mom." Teenager *'Loved:' "Thanks. This'll give me a boost in my training." *'Liked: '"What's this for? It's for me? Thank you." *'Neutral:' "Thank you." *'Disliked:' "I'm no good with this. Maybe Kate'd like it." *'Hated:' "What's the big idea?! I hate this!" *'When given perfume:' "Hmm... Smells nice. Thank you." 'Festivals' Beach Opening: ' *(male version): "Yeeeeeeaaaaaaah! Man, there's so much food!" *(male version): "Mmm, my stomach is full!! Heh heh hehehe." *(female version): "Sweet! There's so much food!" *(femeale version): "I'm full already! Hehehe." '''Cow Festival: ' *"You know, cows have such enormous bodies. I wonder if I could grow that big." *"I'll drink milk and I'll have a growth spurt!" *'''You enter a cow (male version): "Hey ____, are you going to enter a cow? R-really? That's so cool!" *'You enter a cow (female version): '"Your cow is gonna enter the competition? Whoa, that's cool!" *'You enter a cow and lose (male version):' "___, there's always next year. Don't be discouraged." *'You enter a cow and lose (female version): '"Lady. There's always next year. Cheer up." *'You enter a cow and win (female version, Hugh is a teen):' "You did it. If there's a track meet I'm gonna try hard too!" Category:DS Quotes